Women versus men
by Sara Sidle Grissom
Summary: What's the difference between men and women? And what goes horribly wrong when Sara is having her period? GSR. Complete.


_Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own them. If I did, Grissom and Sara would be together now. _

_A/N: Thanks to Kacee for the beta! You rock hun! Also thanks to Kristy and Morgaine (for 2 lines) I hope you all like it, I thought of this when I last had my period... that should explain it._

_Warning: Fluffy and OOC.

* * *

_

**Women versus men

* * *

**

Shift had ended a few hours ago, when Grissom finally drove up the driveway of his townhouse. Judging by the lights that were still on inside the house, Sara was still awake. She never stayed up that long, so he figured something was going on. Maybe she was, once again, caught up in some forensic documentary, or more rather... her scanner.

Locking the door of his car he walked up the steps to the front door. Unlocking the front door of his house... _their_ house, he went in. He kicked off his shoes, hung up his coat and walked into the living room. He heard, much rather than saw, that the T.V. was turned on. Walking closer he saw Sara lying on the couch, underneath a few blankets.

On the table were various bowls of food. Chocolate peanuts, potato chips, chocolate chip cookies, brownies and muffins. 'She must be really hungry if she's planning to eat that all.' He thought to himself as he leaned down to kiss her on the cheek. "Hey honey."

He noticed her cheek was a little moist, and he raised his eyebrow. When she leaned up she sleepily smiled at him, before standing up. She wrapped all blankets around her and made her way to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Grissom got himself something to drink, and sat down on the couch. On the coffee table he found a movie cover, reaching to pick it up he saw it was Pearl Harbor. He had seen that movie once, and he remembered how he had gotten a little bothered by the fact that it was more about the romance than about the story. 'Sara doesn't even like romantic movies, what is up with her?'

When Sara got back, she grabbed a muffin and started eating. She sat back on the couch, and pressed the rewind button on the remote control. Grissom looked at it and saw she started the movie again at the beginning. "Babe why are you going to watch it again?"

She shot up. "Why the hell do you care?"

Grissom's eyes got wide, as he stumbled away from her. "I... I... sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. Are you sure you're alright?"

"As alright as I can be when I'm having my period." She snapped.

He swallowed. 'Right.' Getting back on the couch he grabbed a muffin as well. "I thought you were on birth control and –"

"Being on the pill doesn't stop ovulation if you think it does! I thought you were a scientist," she wheezed.

"Sara..." He tried to stop her tirade. But it was useless, she continued with making her point.

"You are so damn lucky to be a guy. You don't have to deal with all this crap that comes along with being a woman. No period, no pregnancy... which means no labour. You know? I can't wait until the invent a way to get men pregnant... with labour that is," she said.

"Being a guy is not that good. I mean, we can't talk about emotions or things like that, and we can't do multiple things at the same time. And –"

Sara snorted. "_You_ can't talk about emotions... damn straight. And doing multiple things at the same time, of course you're able to as well, but you're just too damn lazy!"

He let out a deep sigh. Being the point of Sara Sidle's frustration, wasn't a good thing. He would want to trade with any guy at all at this moment, anything to get away from her anger.

She continued. "Oh, and to get back to the point. I stopped the pill a few weeks ago remember? We are trying to get pregnant. I don't know why in hell I even agreed with that, 'cause I'm really not looking forward to morning sickness and that sort of things."

"And mood swings," he added in a small voice.

"Well, thank God I don't have to be the one dealing with them. And if you can't take this, well then you can't take that at all. But... to get back to the point _again_, since you keep _interrupting _me..." She said with a deadly glare, which had Grissom scowl.

"Being on the pill makes having your period a little more bearable. And now I'm off... you can guess, my period is way heavier. It hurts like hell!"

He swallowed. Scientifically speaking it was just the interior of the womb getting out because the egg didn't nestle itself. The woman would lose some blood, along with the interior and the egg, in a few days. Most of the work was done by gravitation. "It's not really a big deal, I mean..."

Sara's face turned a little red, as she glared at him. "NOT a big deal? What the hell do you think you're talking about? You don't have to deal with a bleeding twat every month!" She yelled at him.

"Gomen nasai," he whispered, more to himself than to Sara.

She stopped. "What?"

"I said I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

She let out a deep sigh, her anger flowing away. She stood up from the couch, and went to sit on the other couch, next to Grissom. Carefully she got closer to him and leaned her head on his shoulder, awaiting his reaction. "I'm sorry too."

He hummed. Wrapping his arms around her he placed his hands on her lower abdomen and softly caressed it. "I think we just got through our first fight," he said.

She grinned, and kissed him softly. "I think we did. And what have we learned from it?"

"That I'm never going to interrupt a woman who's having her period ever again."

She smiled and kissed him again. "I love you."

"Aishiteru."

* * *

**The End

* * *

**

_A/N2: Wondering what 'Aishiteru' means? Review and I'll tell you. I know I'm evil hehe. And I love it!_


End file.
